Sufficient bus capacitance is needed to ensure that a solid state power source operates in accordance with power quality requirements. Typical requirements include highly localized capacitance and minimal series inductance, while adhering to one or more package constraints. Such requirements impose challenges in terms of size, cost, and thermal performance. For example, it is desirable to be able to cheaply manufacture capacitors to fit into a small form-factor or profile while still being able to operate the capacitors at elevated power levels and temperatures.